


One Eye of Athena

by Potterglasses



Series: The Eyes of Athena [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterglasses/pseuds/Potterglasses
Summary: Imagine if Hermione Granger had a sister. What if that very sister was possibly even smarter than Hermione herself?Her name is Hippolyta Eleonora Granger. Throughout her sister's first two years, Hippolyta waited in vain, but finally, she receives her letter. Now, she forms her own adventures at Hogwarts.Hippolyta will uncover many secrets at Hogwarts school, but the real question is will she be able to help enough at the end?





	One Eye of Athena

Hippolyta Granger envied her sister for a good two years. Every year, she, Hermione, and their parents would go in a car, London bound. Every year, Hermione would leave at King’s Cross Station. Every year, Hippolyta watched her sister disappear through a wall, leaving her until usually the summer, although Hermione had come back for the holidays on occasion.     Hippolyta was a beauty for her age. Her blonde hair is by her sides and trailing down her back, and she normally was more of a dress person, especially with her favorite blue dress going down to her heels. By Hermione’s second year, she wore make up. Nothing heavy (although she vowed to wear dark purple lipstick when she was older), but just enough to be noticed.     Hippolyta, at the time of Hermione’s second departure, was ten. Hermione encouraged her sister that this summer she would get her letter, as she would be eleven. Hippolyta didn’t lose faith, although it left her in rather large numbers.     To occupy herself, Hippolyta would read all of her sister’s wizarding textbooks that she no longer needed for school. She was fascinated by what her sister was able to do. Hermione promised Hippolyta that some day, when they were both in the Gryffindor common room (Hermione was confident that the Hippolyta would be sorted into the same house as she was), that she would show Hippolyta a bit of magic.     Due to Hippolyta’s constant reading, she was probably as smart as any Hogwarts student. Hermione was at a fifth year standard herself, and after giving Hippolyta a quick quiz, confirmed that she was of third or fourth year level.     Books were Hippolyta’s pride and joy. She’d read most of her sister’s books twice. What especially fascinated her were Hermione’s Charms textbooks. Charms was where the spells were. Sometimes, Hippolyta would grab a stick and say the words with the wand motions. More often than not, something would happen. Obviously not the spell itself, she was simply holding a stick, but things that shouldn’t have happened by saying a word and waving a stick. Once, when she tried Accio, she could’ve sworn that a cake in the kitchen gave a little jump.     Finally, Hermione would come home. The Grangers would enthusiastically question Hermione about her year, but none as much as Hippolyta. Hippolyta lived for Hermione’s smiles and encouragement when she told her about the little things that happened with her and her stick.     Summer went by so quickly that it was cruel. Hippolyta had gone to muggle school, so when you add a break from school and seeing your sister, the speed of which summer flew by was too quick to enjoy.     “I got my letter around this date,” Hermione told Hippolyta in mid July.     “I know,” Hippolyta said, trying to contain her excitement. This was it. She was going to get her letter.This was the moment she’d been waiting for throughout her entire life.     Hippolyta lost more sleep as the days carried on. Hermione and she shared a bedroom (although it was only hers through most of the year), which just made Hippolyta more anxious. What if her letter didn’t come? What if she wasn’t a witch?     After expressing her fears to Hermione, she was assured that if waving her stick had caused even a slight bit of magic, she ought to possess some magic skill. This assured Hippolyta a bit, although most of her fears remained.     Hippolyta did more reading from then on. Stress reading was what she called it. She read until she was sure she’d read all of Hermione’s wizarding textbooks three times; even the new ones. She barely even took a step outside, and when she did, a book was secured in her bag.     One day, as she read beside the window, she saw something. Something with wings, flying. It was a bird. Sure, maybe it was just a pigeon or something, but it looked to Hippolyta like it was bigger. Not knowing what else to do, she called her sister down, pointed to the bird, and asked if her theory was correct. She asked if it was an owl.     Hermione confirmed positive.     Hippolyta was on the verge of screaming. She opened the window so the owl could get in. She and Hermione moved out of the way as a barn owl swooped into the house, landing on the table between Hippolyta and Hermione. Two letter were attached to its legs.     “There’s normally only one,” Hermione whispered, probably in fear that if she were to talk at a normal volume, she’d be screaming.     Hippolyta glanced at the letter on the owls left leg, the one closer to her. She read the envelope cautiously.     It was addressed to Miss H. Granger. Hippolyta really wanted to scream now. That’s when she remembered that Hermione’s letter would, too, be addressed to Miss H. Granger. She sighed before alerting Hermione.     “Hermione, we’re both Miss H. Granger,” Hippolyta said. “Which is for who?”     Hermione smiled. “I guess the only way is to open them. Here, you get the one closest to you,” she instructed.     Hippolyta opened the letter. It was written to Miss Hermione Granger. She sighed, but then looked up to her Hermione holding out the letter to her. Hippolyta grinned broadly and handed Hermione’s letter to her, while scanning through her letter. HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY - Miss Hippolyta Granger - Dear Miss Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress     After reading the letter three times, Hippolyta looked up with what she was positive was the biggest smile that had ever been on her face. Hermione grinned back and the girls had an understanding. They were not going through this alone.     At about a week before term would begin, Hermione thought of going to the Leaky Cauldron and renting a room until the beginning of term. She had been sending owls to her friend Ron, and would meet him there. She’d also heard that Harry had gotten in a bit of trouble with the muggles, so he was already there. Hippolyta saw no reason not to spend an extra week in a magic society.     Mr. and Mrs. Granger drove Hippolyta and Hermione to Diagon Alley on a week before term started, as they had agreed. They hugged and kissed each other goodbye with a promise to send many owls, and left. Hippolyta followed her sister into the Leaky Cauldron excitedly, wondering how much magic would take place inside.     Hippolyta had to admit that she was disappointed. It was just like a normal bar. Not much magic was going on; none that Hippolyta could see. After Hermione had finally persuaded Hippolyta to try a wizarding drink, a boy with shocking red hair came up to Hermione.     “Ron!” Hermione exclaimed before he had a chance to say anything.     “Hi!” he replied, obviously excited to see her. “We’re going to stay here for awhile,” he told her.     “Really? So are we!” Hermione said guestering to Hippolyta.     “Oh, hello,” Ron said sheepishly, noticing Hippolyta.     “Hi, I’m Hippolyta, Hermione’s sister,” Hippolyta told Ron, introducing herself.     “I’m Ron. I’ve heard a lot about you from Hermione,” He said, giving Hermione a little smile. Hippolyta felt the trickle of embarrassment flooding through her, so she decided to return the favor.     “Ditto,” Hippolyta agreed,choosing to just say it simply.     “I’ve just persuaded Hippo-” Hermione began.     “Hey!” Hippolyta interrupted, not being a fan of that nickname.     “Fine. I’ve just persuaded Hippie-” Hermione tried, being cut off again.     “I’m not a hippo nor a hippie!” Hippolyta interrupted again.     Ron sniggered as Hermione continued. “I’ve persuaded Hippolyta to try some drinks,” Hermione finished with a sigh.     “Ooh, giving her some Butterbeer?” Ron asked.     “Yeah!” Hermione replied.     “Can you get me one, too?” Ron asked, handing Hermione two bronze coins.     “Do you want me to ignore that a Butterbeer is three knuts?” Hermione asked with a smile.     “Yes, please, I would like that,” Ron replied with a grin.     Hermione smiled and put the two knuts in her bag.     “We’re sitting over there,” Ron said, pointing to a table in the back filled with a huge family, all with Ron’s iconic red hair. All except one, with dark brown hair and glasses, staring at Ron and Hermione. Looking up, Hippolyta noticed a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. She knew who he was after reading so many books. He was Harry Potter, the one who had survived the curse of You-Know-Who. That was who the books described him as, anyway. It seemed as if every single author was too scared to simply say his name.     “Harry’s here, too?” Hermione asked Ron.     “Yeah! He was already here before we arrived!” Ron explained. “Anyway, I gotta get back. Mum told me to be quick.” Ron waved at Hermione and Hippolyta before running back to his table.     Hippolyta and Hermione didn’t have much to say after that. They mainly sat in silence for the wait for the Butterbeers. When they sat down, Hermione became deep in conversation with Ron and Harry. Hippolyta just looked around this magical community. Hermione was holding her cat, Crookshanks, of whom Hermione had just purchased. Ron and Harry appeared not to have pets, but they could be owls, like Hermione had said the common wizarding pet was.     Hippolyta, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley’s were sitting at a table on the side wall. There was a main table in the center, occupied by three wizards and two witches. The bartender was behind the bar, deep in conversation with some customers sitting at the bar. A cauldron of which Hippolyta assumed was holding tea was floating above the center table, but was flying towards them. It stopped to refill Mrs. Weasley’s tea, which confirmed Hippolyta’s suspicions.     That’s when Hippolyta heard her name come into the conversation. Hermione was looking at her with a small grin on her face. “Hippolyta, have you tried the Butterbeer yet?” Hermione asked.     Hippolyta looked down at the goblet in front of her. It was bubbling to the brim with the white foam above it. The drink itself was a brownish shade. She hadn’t tried it yet. Looking around, she saw not only Harry, Ron, and Hermione drinking it, but also many wizards in the pub. Hippolyta shook her head, and with the eye of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, tried her first sip.     It would be a long time until Hippolyta felt a feeling like that. The Butterbeer was one of the best things she’d ever tasted. The only word that fit its description was perfect. If Butterbeer were human, Hippolyta would be in love. She sensed Hermione’s smile on her, but she didn’t care. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was like a big warmth had filled her body. Hippolyta wasn’t aware of the dumb smile on her face until the sensation had ended.     “Good, huh?” Hermione asked.     Hippolyta grinned. “Yes,” she confirmed.     The rest of the time at the Leaky Cauldron just then was a blur. Hippolyta remembered meeting Ginny Weasley, the only female in the family besides Mrs. Weasley herself. Ginny was a year older than she was, but the age difference didn’t seem to matter.     After they had all finished their drinks, Hermione suggested they start school shopping. Hippolyta was thrilled at the suggestion. Now, finally, she’d see a real wizarding community. She was overcome with excitement. The rest of the Weasley’s then felt obliged, as Hippolyta was the youngest. People always seem to have a soft spot for the youngest, or at least in Hippolyta’s experience.     Hermione hit a few bricks on the wall outside with her wand. Then, the wall opened up. Hippolyta wanted to scream when she saw what was inside. A whole village had squeezed itself between the brick wall at house beyond. Little shops lined the walls with names like Flourish & Blotts. She saw some people eating outside a little ice cream parlor, a shop filled to the brim with owls, rats, cats, etc., a shop where kids her age and older were trying on robes, and one that had the word “wand” in its title, but Hippolyta could not see inside. Best of all, there was a huge, white building at the end of the alley entitled Gringotts, of which Hermione had informed Hippolyta was the biggest and best wizarding bank (not to mention the second-safest place on Earth). It was all Hippolyta had ever imagined.     Hermione hadn’t spent much time marveling it. However, it was her third time here, so that just went to say. Hippolyta went after her as quickly as she could, although it was a lot to take in. Hermione was walking straight toward the white building in the back, with Harry and the Weasley’s following her.     When they had gotten to the bank’s steps, Hermione looked at Hippolyta with a smile. “You know how mom and dad said you couldn’t get a bank account until you’re fifteen?” she asked.     Hippolyta nodded with a little smile, knowing where this was reading. “Yeah…”     Hermione grinned. “They were six years off,” she replied.     Hippolyta smiled wider now. Alright, a bank account wasn’t the best thing in the world, but it was enough. Hippolyta didn’t actually know why this made her so happy. She was in the world of her dreams, and yet she was excited over a bank account, of all things. But when you really think about it, this meant that Hippolyta had another wizarding thing: a Gringotts bank account.     After a lot of surprise and excitement, Hippolyta left the bank account with two additional things in her pockets: wizarding currency and a key. After Harry’s suggestion of getting a wand for Hippolyta and a new one for Ron (his was supposedly broken), Hippolyta wanted to jump up and down.     Going inside Ollivander’s, it took a moment for Hippolyta to register what she was seeing. The walls were lined with walls of every kind. Some had purple cases, some blue, some yellow, some black, and a variety of other colors. Due to the dust, the colors were faint, but if they had all been perfectly dust-free, the shop would’ve looked like a rainbow.     After taking in all of it and getting nudged by Hermione for having her mouth wide open, Hippolyta dragged her eyes away from the wand-lined walls. In the back of the room, there was an empty counter. Nothing was on it and no one was under it; it was just empty. Hippolyta noticed a room behind it, and although barely visible, she could infer that it was also filled with wands.     A few seconds later, a man emerged from the rooms beyond. “Ah, hello,” he said. “I am Garrick Ollivander.” Mr. Ollivander looked to Ron. “A replacement? What was your wand made from? Ah, yes, I remember. 12", Ash, unicorn tail hair,14", Willow, unicorn tail hair, 9¼", Chestnut, Dragon heartstring.”     Ollivander scrolled through the shelves as he pulled a dust-covered purple case from its shelf.     “Try this,” Ollivander suggested, holding the wand box out to Ron. Ron took the wand out of its case and gave it a little wave, causing a windy sensation all around him.     As he backed away, Hippolyta caught him muttering something to Harry and Hermione. She caught him say, “Never did I like that windy stuff.”     Ollivander turned to Hippolyta. His pale, silvery eyes looked deep into her’s. “Starting Hogwarts this year?” He asked.     Hippolyta nodded. Ollivander muttered a bit, but then looked around.     “I wonder what would be a good for for you… You’re a Granger, are you not?” Ollivander asked. Hippolyta nodded as she watched him scan the shelves.     “Let’s try your sister’s wand core… dragon heartstring, dragon heartstring…” Ollivander muttered to himself.     Ollivander turned around and handed Hippolyta a orange wand case. Hippolyta took out the wand and held it sheepishly. She tried giving it a little wave, as Ron had done. It seemed she had barely moved her wand when a book under the counter slammed against the wall so hard that Hippolyta feared she may have broken it.     “I don’t think dragon heartstring is for you,” Ollivander decided. He scanned the shelves, pulling a dusty yellow case from the shelf and handing it to her. Hippolyta gave it a little wave, and although she did not see what happened, she heard a loud clatter from the back room.     “Most certainly not,” Ollivander decided again.     Hippolyta tried about five more wands from there. Finally, at her eighth wand, with a black case, she felt herself experiencing the same wind sensation that she’d seen Ron experience with his. “Cypress wood with a Unicorn hair core 12 ¼" and Unyielding flexibility,” Ollivander told her. She smiled and looked down at her new wand. It was a pretty brown shade, like tree bark (which wasn’t surprising, as it had cypress wood in it). It was perfectly straight, which made sense with unyielding flexibility (although that didn’t make sense either). It had a few small loops around where she presumed she would hold the wand. Although these didn’t have flowers or look like vines like Hermione’s did, she still thought it rather pretty. Hippolyta only looked up when she saw Hermione walked towards Ollivander. She handed him one gold coin and Ron handed a bunch of silver ones. Ollivander smiled at them as they made there way out of his shop, but Hippolyta was looking down her supply list. First-year students will require: Uniform: Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragonhide or similar) One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times. Books: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment: 1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. This letter obviously left Hippolyta with some questions, but figured she’d save them for later. After Hermione could no longer put up with Ron’s hunger complaints, they stopped to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. They enjoyed their ice cream outside under the hot sun, engaged in conversation. Not long at all after, they set off again, Hippolyta checking things off her list as they went on. “I just need my robes,” she told her sister after being asked what she had left. So thus they went to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, for Hippolyta to try on her first wizarding robes. Once she’d slipped the robes over herself, a wave of anxiety left her. They were as comfortable as she could’ve hoped and looked perfectly normal. She could pass as a witch now if she wanted to! Hippolyta smiled as she looked at herself through the mirror, finally understanding how she was going to get through school. She left Madam Malkin’s with a new bag that held her Hogwarts robes. After dumping some books in, Hermione finally brought up what Hippolyta had been dying to hear. “Now that you have all of your supplies, what would you say to getting yourself an owl?” she asked. After some crude comments from Ron about how this was just because Hermione had bought a cat instead, Hippolyta finally had the chance to say, “Yes!” Inside the pet shop, Hippolyta’s eyes drifted upward to where the owls were. There were so many that it was impossible to count, but Hippolyta had a good guess of 50. (There were really 48.) After ten or fifteen minutes, Hippolyta left the shop with a beautiful brown owl in a cage she was holding. The owl had big, round eyes and unique patterns across its feathers. She was satisfied with both her owl and the adventure she had experienced that day. Hippolyta, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley’s spent the rest of the week at the Leaky Caldron. As the days passed on, Hippolyta got more and more used to the magic going on around her. By the time Hermione had told her to pack her trunk, Hippolyta had gotten completely used to the fact that magic was indeed real. She’d read even more books and learned even more before getting the chance to see her school in person. As Hippolyta put each object into her bag, she felt a gush of excitement and anxiety. She closed her eyes and looked upward, smiling. She was ready for whatever would come next. Hippolyta, not knowing where else to go, followed her sister and her friends to their compartment, asked politely to sit with them, and after her wish being granted, sat down beside her sister. For awhile, they studied the sleeping man who must’ve been a new teacher (figuring out that his name was Professor Remus Lupin), and soon, after being sure he was asleep, had their own conversations. They talked a bit about Ron’s rat, Scabbers, asked a few questions about Hippolyta, but she noticed that the conversation normally drifted right back to the boy sitting across from her: Mr. H. Potter. Ron was the first to notice the foggy windows. Everything became cold. Hippolyta couldn’t think straight. She knew it; she knew that she knew it! She racked her brain as hard as she could, but bad memories kept coming back. She saw the time in 3rd grade when she’d gotten a C-. She remembered her lifelong fear that she wasn’t a witch. Hippolyta pushed this all away to the best of her ability, although that red C- kept coming back. A switched clicked in her brain, and it all added up. Sirius Black was on the loose, so someone had to be looking for him. What if it wasn’t someone? What if it was something? What if it were the guards of Azkaban themselves? Hippolyta, fighting back her sadness, screamed the words she knew to be true. “Dementors! They’re dementors!” she cried, crossing her fingers that the professor would wake up at the sound of her cry. He did. Professor Remus Lupin sat bolt upright. As he felt the cold, he understood. But, alas, Hippolyta had realized it a second too late. A dementor came into their compartment. Hippolyta was shivering. Professor Lupin was pulling out his wand. Harry Potter collapsed. Professor Lupin muttered the two words Hippolyta expected would soon come out of his mouth. “Expecto patronum!” he cried, and a white animal bursted out of his wand. The creature was too bright to make out what animal came to the rescue. The dementor backed away as warmth and light returned to them. They simply sat for a second, panting. Some looked at Professor Lupin, who was examining Harry along with Ron and Hermione. Some looked at one another. “He’ll be okay,” Professor Lupin informed them, getting up. Harry must’ve just opened his eyes, because Ron and Hermione started rapidly asking if he was okay. Harry nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “What happened?” he asked. Professor Lupin explained with Hippolyta giving the occasional jump with an addition to Professor Lupin’s description. Everyone else was staring at them as they explained, and it was silent for a moment as everyone took this in. Professor Lupin handed Harry a chocolate bar, telling him it’d be best if he ate it. Harry obeyed, jumping with questions that Professor Lupin and Hippolyta asked. After Harry seemed to be done, Professor Lupin turned to Hippolyta. “How did you learn all that?” he asked. Hippolyta blushed. “I’ve been reading a lot. All of Hermione’s old textbooks and such. Since I heard about Black, I figured I should learn as much as I could about dementors,” she explained. Lupin nodded. “Very good,” he replied. “This is your first year?”     Hippolyta nodded. A seventh year might not have known as much, but Hippolyta had no idea about that. She figured she’d be at, maybe, fourth year standard. She’d be shocked if you told her that her level was PHS (Past Hogwarts Standard). Lupin nodded thoughtfully. “I should go and make sure everyone else is alright,” he told them after a moment. He handed Harry another chocolate bar. “Eat this until I get back,” he instructed. And that was how Hippolyta made headway before her first view of Hogwarts; how she comforted herself. The rest of the ride went by pretty quickly. Nothing as crazy as that could happen again. Finally, Hermione whispered to her that they’d see Hogwarts very, very soon. Just a minute later, she gasped. The castle was more beautiful than anyone had shown it; even the photographs. It was the best place she’d ever seen. She stared out the window, her mouth slightly open. It was absolutely magnificent. She felt Hermione’s hand on her shoulder. Hippolyta looked into her sister’s brown eyes as Hermione looked into Hippolyta’s gray ones. They read each other's emotions from that. They were scared, but happy. They were ready. “First years, first years!” A male voice called. Easily noticeable, a very tall man stood, beckoning students to him. Hermione grabbed her sister’s arm and they walked towards him, Harry and Ron taking up the rear. “Hello you three!” the man said to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. “Hi, Hagrid! This is my sister, Hippolyta. She’s starting this year!” Hermione told him. Hagrid’s eyes fell to Hippolyta. “Why, hello, Hippolyta! I’m Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts” he said, then quickly gave a much louder cry of, “First years!” “Hello!” Hippolyta answered with a smile. A friend of Hermione’s was a friend of hers. “You follow Hagrid. I’ll be there for your sorting!” Hermione told Hippolyta, gave her a smile and a wave, and walked away with Harry and Ron towards some carriages. “Right this way!” Hagrid said, guestering for Hippolyta to board a boat. She did so and found herself on a boat of six; four girls and two boys including her. She looked at the school. It looked so much bigger than it had in pictures. It was real, and she was taking a boat across a lake to get there. She was really there. She pinched herself just in case, but she did not wake up. She took a deep breath as Hagrid got on an empty boat just in front of them. “Welcome ‘ter Hogwarts, the best wizarding school I’ve ever known,”Hagrid told Hippolyta and her fellow first years. A few students applauded, but Hippolyta was in too much shock to do so herself. She was really here. She was going to learn magic. After a long and breathtaking ride, they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. Hippolyta took what was probably the biggest breath she had ever taken and followed Hagrid and her fellow students into the school. Inside was just as breathtaking as outside. Alright, she had to admit it was a fairly bland room, but then once you took into toll that there was a beautiful moving marble staircase, the thought of it being bland disappeared. Soon, all the first years were brought into the Great Hall. Once she went in, Hippolyta instinctively looked at the Gryffindor table to smile at her sister. After scanning the table twice, she noticed Ron sitting alone, smiling at her. Hermione wasn’t there. Hippolyta’s courage sank away. She couldn’t do this without Hermione. She was scared. She gave Ron a fake smile and looked up to the front of the room. There was a brown wizard hat on a stool in the center. A second later, she saw the hat open its mouth and begin to sing. Once the song was done, the sorting began. “Power, Bruno!” a woman called from beside the hat of whom Hippolyta recognized as Professor Minerva McGonagall. Bruno Power stepped up to the hat and put it on, where it fell to cover his face. That hat waited a moment before deciding. “Gryffindor!” The hat cried to huge applause from the Gryffindor table. “Niftrik, Ocean!” Professor McGonagall called. Ocean Niftrik walked up to the hat, scared. It had barely touched her hair before making its decision. “Ravenclaw!” cried the hat. Ocean walked towards the applauding Ravenclaw table with a little smile on her face as she sat down on the edge of the table. “Bryan, Chandra!” Called McGonagall. Chandra Bryan moved up to the stool. She sat on it, and after maybe ten seconds, the hat made its decision. “Better be… Slytherin!” It cried Chandra smirked and then sat with the loudly applauding Slytherins, ignoring Gryffindor's looks of disgust. After that,Nerina Wragge was sorted into Gryffindor, Freida Ferrer was sorted into Hufflepuff, Alexander Dennel was sorted into Ravenclaw, Uma Coenen into Slytherin, and Simon Eriksen into Slytherin. “Granger, Hippolyta!” Called Professor McGonagall. Hippolyta looked up to the hat on the stool. She took a breath and walked forward, ignoring the murmurs from Gryffindor and the little laughs from Slytherin. Although it was less than a minute, it felt like a century. She sat on the stool, holding the hat. She placed it lightly on her head, but it still fell over her entire forehead and a bit of her eyes. A voice filled Hippolyta’s head. Yes, let me see… Another Granger. Your sister is in Gryffindor house, and I see bravery travels through the family. Yes, very brave, but also ambitious; longing to prove yourself. Your loyalty for some is unquestioned, and your hard work undeniable. But your mind! The most ready mind I’ve seen. Your creativity is beyond me. Yes, I think I know where to put you… “Ravenclaw!” Shouted the hat, and Hippolyta could tell this was spoken aloud, although that was not her main focus at the time. Ravenclaw. Hippolyta wasn’t in Gryffindor like she and Hermione had fantasized. She was in Ravenclaw; she’d barely even see her sister. Her heart sank, but she tried not to show it. As she removed the hat, she glanced at Ron, who was unwisely staring at her, dumbfounded. Hippolyta walked to the Ravenclaw table, trying to smile. She heard whispering all around her. Nothing rude (except from the Slytherin table, of course), but mainly things such as if Hippolyta Eleonora Granger could really be smarter than Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest witch of her age. Many more students were sorted, Hippolyta counted seven more Ravenclaws; making ten of them, total. After Professor Dumbledore’s few words of welcome, the feast appeared. Not a minute later did Hermione and Harry coming running into the room. Hermione practically jumped onto her bench, already asking Ron about the sorting, or so Hippolyta assumed. Hermione’s worried face became confused, but then understanding and scared. Hippolyta was sure Hermione thought that she would hate her. Hippolyta herself wasn’t sure. She was mad, very mad, but she’d have to hear why Hermione had missed it before proclaiming her hatred. The first years were introducing themselves. Ocean Niftrik who sat next to her seemed very keen in the Ravenclaw ghost, The Gray Lady. Hippolyta sure knew a lot about her! For instance, she knew that The Gray Lady was really Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Hippolyta didn’t share this information, as she figured that if The Gray Lady wanted people to know this, she’d have told them herself. Hippolyta eyed The Gray Lady, deep in conversation with Ocean and another girl named Catarina Flanagan. She looked away from The Gray Lady and up the table. A few seats down a girl who looked like a fifth year was eyeing her. Hippolyta noticed her badge and knew she must be the Ravenclaw prefect. “What’s your name? I’m Fabricia Rosenfeld, Ravenclaw prefect,” the girl said. “Hippolyta Granger. Pleasure,” replied Hippolyta with a little smile. The girl studied Hippolyta briefly. “You’re Hermione Granger’s sister, aren’t you? The know-it-all in Gryffindor?” she asked finally. Hippolyta sighed. She didn’t want to be known for Hermione and her celebrity friend. “Yes,” replied Hippolyta coldly, although she was trying to make it sound warmer than she felt. Fabricia nodded but said no more. Hippolyta guessed she was taken aback by the coldness in Hippolyta’s voice. Fabricia turned away, as to not have a reason to talk, and Hippolyta did, too, facing her fellow first years. Ocean, at that time, was introducing herself. “I’m Ocean Eleonora Niftrik,” she said, changing her hair color right then and there (she was a metamorphmagus). Hippolyta interrupted her. She admitted that it was rude, but this was odd. Eleonora was not your everyday middle name, and yet it was both hers and Ocean’s. “I’m sorry, but that’s my middle name, too. Eleonora,” Hippolyta replied, looking into Ocean’s blue-green eyes. They stared at each other. Both of them knew that Eleonora was a rare name, but neither of them had expected to meet someone with that very middle name. “Wow,” Ocean said softly. She continued her story but more cautiously this time. They were both dumbfounded of how anyone else knew what they simply assumed the other did. Hippolyta introduced herself with modesty. She, too, spoke with more caution. She was scared. She was scared and confused. After Alexander Brian Dennel had introduced himself, Professor Dumbledore stood. Silence filled the room. It wasn’t the type of silence where you were waiting for a teacher to find their words and express their anger or give a long lecture. It was silence of anticipation. Everyone in the room wanted to know what Albus Dumbledore had to say. Professor Dumbledore gave a long and rather enjoyable speech. He introduced Professor Lupin and told them that Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. He told them how no one was to leave their dorms after hours, and especially not to the grounds if you felt the urge to take a midnight stroll (which Dumbledore reminded them was against the rules as well, making a few students laugh). Finally, Professor Dumbledore reached the news most of them had been waiting for. He explained that, due to the breakout of Sirius Black, there would be dementors posted at every gate to Hogwarts. He assured them that no dementor would attack them and that all students should not waste their fear on if a dementor would attack them as they passed. When Dumbledore said this, Hippolyta completely disagreed. The dementors could very well attack any student they wished. She wasn’t sure if Dumbledore knew about the train attack against Harry, but Hippolyta had a gut feeling that he did. Why was he telling them they’d be safe? He knew that not all of them would be… After the speech, Hermione ran to her sister like there was no tomorrow, apologizing more times than Hippolyta could count. She mentioned talking to McGonagall about her schedule, which was odd, as she’d called named for the sorting. Hippolyta had no reason this would make sense, unless… Hippolyta leaned forward to whisper into her sister’s ear. “You have a time turner, don’t you? That’s how Professor McGonagall was at the sorting and talked to you.”     Hermione looked into her sister’s eyes. “I can’t ever keep anything from you, can I?” Hermione asked. Hippolyta smiled and shook her head, gave her sister a hug, and they split ways. Hippolyta was scared. It wasn’t the first time, of course. Being scared was a normal human trait. But right now, Hippolyta was in a new place with new people to start a new life. She followed Fabricia and the other prefect up the moving, marble stairs to her new common room. It was late. It was very, very late. It was 3:16 AM and Hippolyta was lying awake in bed, thinking about her day. She thought though it many times, always pausing when Ocean introduced herself. Eleonora was a name that fell close to home. But if Hippolyta was correct, Ocean would also be lying awake right now. Hippolyta had a strong feeling that both girls desperately wanted to talk, as would any other possible Eleonora’s awake. “Eleonora’s, let’s go downstairs and talk this out,” Hippolyta whispered, sitting up and beginning to stand. She heard the sound of two beds rustling, or maybe one particularly loud one. Hippolyta turned the door handle and stepped into the empty common room. The Ravenclaw common room is the biggest of all common rooms. It’s very spacious with a ceiling that looked like the Great Hall at night, except it was always cloudless and the only movement was the occasional twinkle of a star. They had a little dome-shaped room in the back filled with lines of books. Two pillars stood on both sides of the library, each with an eagle on top. In the center of the dome was the Ravenclaw house crest. In front of that stood a statue of their founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. A secret known to very few Ravenclaws (although Hippolyta already knew) was that there is a passage hidden on her statue that leads you straight to the Hogwarts library. A little blue couch stood in the middle of the room in front of Rowena Ravenclaw, and although it could fit about three students, it normally only have one and a pile or two of books.There were quite a few tables throughout the common room, all with a quill, ink, and parchment already on them. A lamp was on each of these tables that were turned on right now, awaiting students. There were armchairs throughout the room, but Hippolyta sat in one near the small fire, throwing a bit of wood into it to keep it going. The door opened again, and two girls stepped into the common room: Ocean and a girl Hippolyta had met briefly named Peggy Brice. Both girls had a look of both excitement, confusion, and drowsiness. “Hippolyta Eleonora Granger,” Hippolyta told Ocean and Peggy. “Ocean Eleonora Niftrik,” Ocean told Hippolyta and Peggy. “Margaret ‘Peggy’ Eleonora Brice,” Peggy told the girls. They all looked at one another in silence for a moment. They were confused, as they should be. “And all of you are-?” Hippolyta began, but was interrupted with a yes from both of them. “May truth be told in such a voice,” Ocean began, signalling for Peggy to finish. “That all those lost will hear its tone,” Peggy continued, now signalling to Hippolyta. “And find their rightful way,” finished Hippolyta. That’s when the suspecisions of the three girls were confirmed. There were other Eleonora's; it seemed more by the year. Carrying Eleonora’s name almost felt like a promise, saying that they would defend what they believed in. It varied, but for most of them, it was simple: harmony, equality, and peace. After maybe half an hour, the girls agreed sleep was their best option right now, as they’d finally rest; mystery solved. The year carried on, similar enough. Ravenclaws didn’t generally have problems with any subject, but if you asked them, Charms would be their favorite. Peggy, Ocean, and Hippolyta spent a lot of time together after that. They were inseparable. They did their homework together, but one particular time shown like a diamond in Hippolyta’s life. The three girls were sitting outside by the lake, in the shade of a tree. They were doing their Potions homework, where they had to write an essay. Hippolyta constantly pointed out answers to the girls; helping them to the best of her abilities. Hippolyta had just explained the uses of Hellebore to Peggy when she noticed Professor Lupin walking along the grass towards where she knew the Whomping Willow was. Before Hippolyta had a chance to blink at the professor, it all came into place. She knew, from Astronomy, that tonight was the full moon. She not only noticed that Professor Lupin’s monthly absences were during the full moon, but also that his boggart was the very same. After telling her friends she could be right back, she went up to him, going to voice her suspicions. Professor Lupin turned as Hippolyta neared and smiled at her. She got a feeling in her stomach that the professor already knew what she was going to ask. “Professor, are you-” Hippolyta began, but when she was interrupted, she knew that he had guessed the reason of her coming over to him. “Yes, but I’d prefer you keep this quiet. The teachers know, of course, but I don’t know how students would react if they knew,” he told her calmly, a sparkle in his eyes. “I had a sinking suspicion that you would be the first to figure it out, if not your sister. Good work, Hippolyta.” “Thank you, Professor,” Hippolyta said with a smile, blushing from his compliment. “I must go before the night, but I’ll see you for your next Defense Against the Dark Arts class,” Professor Lupin told her, a bit rushed. Hippolyta nodded with a smile and watched him leave. Walking back, Hippolyta decided that she would only tell Ocean and Peggy. Professor Lupin wanted her to keep it quiet, but Hippolyta knew she had to tell them. She needed to. As she sat down, she began to explain. Both girls were gaping at her by the time she’d finished. Ocean was the first to speak, but it was not the response Hippolyta had expected. “It’s in your eyes,” Ocean whispered. “They’re a sure sign that you’re utterly brilliant. You have the eyes of Athena.” The year ended swiftly. Hippolyta, to her disappointment, did not join the venture where they met Sirius Black. She knew what must’ve been going on by the sights out her window, but figured it would be wiser not to interfere. Hippolyta believed Hermione’s word that Sirius was innocent immediately. Hermione hadn’t been expecting this, but Hippolyta’s easy belief was not something Hermione would forget quickly. On the ride home, Hippolyta did not sit with Hermione and her friends. No, she had friends of her own now, and they would all make many adventures together, over the course of five years. Hippolyta’s life gradually became more and more relaxed. She was involved with everything she could be, of course, though. In her second year, she was the one who first found out about the gillyweed, helping Harry greatly for the second task. In her third year, she went with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville to the Department of Mysteries, although she found a much more subtle way to do it. In her fourth year, she took action of her own. She founded the EFA with Peggy and Ocean to help more Eleonora’s get through Hogwarts. Her fifth year was drama, though. She didn’t actually have a fifth year. She wasn’t able to go to Hogwarts since no muggle-borns were going to be allowed that year. They’d have to get tested at the Ministry of Magic, and if they couldn’t prove that they had some wizard blood, they would be arrested and taken to the wizard prison, Azkaban. But before we get more in-depth with that, we should start at the wedding. Hippolyta had been invited, having stayed at the Weasley’s many times before, whenever Hermione had (Ginny put in a good word). So for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, both Granger girls had to attend, but only one knew what had to be done before. Hermione hadn’t told her sister of the fact that she had obliviated their parents of their memory of either of their children. She knew Hippolyta would be miserable and didn’t want that. Hermione decided she would tell Hippolyta after the wedding, as not to ruin the mood. It was lucky Hermione did keep it quiet. Hippolyta had a marvelous time in a beautiful gray dress that everyone had agreed on; it went well with her eyes. She danced and laughed unlike she had any time prior. She was just having a drink beside her sister and the Weasley’s when it happened. A patronus appeared. After its message, she ran to her sister. A crack sounded, louder than a single person apariting. That was because more than one person had done it. Death eaters crowded the place. People were screaming and shouting, running in many directions. Hermione grabbed her hand. Hippolyta felt herself being dragged away by her sister, who appeared to be being dragged by Ron, who appeared to be getting dragged by Harry, who was running as fast as he could. Hippolyta knew Harry was not concerned for his own safety, but theirs. What he didn’t know was that Hippolyta was in the back, connected by her grip on Hermione’s hand. As she was dragged away, Hippolyta saw flashes of green and red light. People were falling down. It was chaos at its fullest. Hippolyta was holding her wand in her free hand, occasionally sending out a “Stupefy!” Whenever a Death Eater seemed to be aiming at the three of them. Finally, they were safe. The four of them stood panting, Harry eyeing the others. His eyes fell to Hippolyta. He didn’t say anything yet, although Hippolyta had a very large suspicion that Harry didn’t want her there. On any other day, Hippolyta would’ve left right away. But, under the circumstances, she had no choice. She couldn’t go back to Hogwarts now, as they didn’t let muggle-borns in anymore. She said this aloud to Harry, though, for she knew he would want an explanation. Harry grunted. He wasn’t going to object, as he couldn’t exactly say no. After a bit of persuasion from Hermione, they decided they best get moving, as Death Eaters would be looking for Harry, and Harry alone (although she figured they wouldn’t complain with Ron or Hermione). That’s how Hippolyta would spend her fifth year at Hogwarts. She destroyed horcruxes, being a major help in finding their location. That is, until the end of the year, when she had to return to Hogwarts. It was the middle of the battle. For now, Hippolyta and everyone else was safe. Harry and Hermione were talking about the DA and what they’d learned. Hippolyta remembered when she’d produced her first patronus: a beautiful, silvery buzzard. She quickly slapped herself out of that fantasy, and thought of the battle they were going to fight. More specifically: Their allies. Of course all Gryffindors would participate. Hufflepuffs would, too; their loyalty would never falter. No Slytherins would, that was plain. What she thought of was the people of her own house: Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws would follow their intellect. They’d decide for themselves, and it would probably end split. If no one had an opinion, Ravenclaws grew restless. You can’t actually make a full idea without someone else’s input. If Ocean and Peggy didn’t know that Hippolyta was involved, Hippolyta wasn’t sure what they’d do. She had to get the EFA helping. She knew that would be dangerous, but what else could Hippolyta do? Harry was no longer talking. He was looking around at all of the assembled in the room. Hippolyta didn’t know what he was thinking, but was keen to. Did he have a plan? Maybe Hippolyta had been right in concealing she could do legilimency. When Harry finally looked at her, they made eye contact. She knew, from legilimency, that he was preparing himself, as both of them knew he would be the one to fight Voldemort in the end. Harry was also formulating a plan. He, like her, knew they needed as many houses on their side as they could get. They had Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but he, like her, was wondering about Ravenclaw. Hippolyta stepped forward as Harry’s mind turned to figuring out how to get Ravenclaw to help. “I’ll do it. They’ll know me and they should trust me.” Harry stared at her for a second. She realized he was staring at her like that because he didn’t know she could perform legilimency. She quickly explained, Harry slightly gaping at her. “Well then, Hipps, can you explain what he’s thinking and what you’re going to do?” Ron asked, as Hermione looked at her sister with concern in her eyes. “I can go to the Ravenclaw common room and tell them to help. They won’t know what to do, as they think they don’t know anyone involved with the fight. I’m one of the only people who can,” she explained. Worry grew on Hermione’s face. She was staring into Hippolyta’s eyes, which made it very easy to perform legilimency. “Hermione, I’ll be fine. I know I can do this. I know I have to,” she told her sister. “Also, Ocean’s a metamorphmagus. That’s gotta help, having two on our side,” she added with a smile. Hippolyta, Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a look. They knew she had to as well as Hippolyta did, as she had already rethinked everything that they were going over now. “But you don’t know the password, so how will you get in?” Asked Harry. Hippolyta smiled. “Ravenclaws don't have a password. We get asked a question at entry, and if we answer it correctly, we can go in,” she explained. “That must be easy,” Ron muttered. “Oh no; it’s not! They’re very hard riddles, and if you don’t answer them correctly, you can’t enter. I’ve helped countless people solve it who were stuck outside,” Hippolyta explained. “I see you didn’t mention you getting stuck outside before,” Ron said so quietly, that she could only figure out what he had said by using legilimency again. “That’s because I haven’t!” Hippolyta explained. “So why should I today?” Harry and Ron seemed to have their minds made up that this was a fine idea, but Hermione still needed persuading. Finally, she had no choice but to agree. “Fine. Just… Please, Hippolyta, be safe,” she whispered. “I can’t lose you today.” Hippolyta hugged her sister tightly, waved to everyone in the room, and vanished through the door. The run to the Ravenclaw tower was far more safe than it should’ve been. She only cried “Stupefy!” Twice and was aimed at the same number of times. Hippolyta had answered the riddle within a second (they had gotten harder). She burst through the door to find most Ravenclaws pacing the room, wondering what to do. All the Ravenclaws turned suddenly at Hippolyta’s entrance. Peggy and who Hippolyta assumed was Ocean (she didn’t look like her usual self today, she’d given gray eyes a shot. Hippolyta had a suspicion that she knew why, too). “Hippolyta!” Cried Peggy, Ocean, and the rest of EFA. “Where were you?” Asked Ocean. “No muggle-borns were allowed at Hogwarts. I had to go with my sister and her friends, one of them being Harry Potter,” Hippolyta told the room. A murmur went around when she mention Harry’s name, but it died when Hippolyta spoke again. “We need you today. It’s dangerous and rash, yes, but is saving the world a good enough reason? We need help. Please help us, especially you, EFA.” The EFA all stood up, chanting “I’m in!” More Ravenclaws slowly joined, but some remained seated. “I’m sorry, Hippolyta, but I can’t risk myself like that,” whispered a third year who Hippolyta knew was named Georgia. “It’s okay, Georgia. I know some of you aren’t ready to make a sacrifice if needed, and I can’t blame you. But to those who are with me, thank you. And if I don’t get a chance to see you again, I want to do this properly. Goodbye, Ravenclaws.” Hippolyta hugged Ocean and Peggy. Before she knew what she was doing, she went and kissed Ocean on the cheek, which was the closest thing to coming out Hippolyta could do. She herself wasn’t fully aware of what had happened until she was running away from the Ravenclaw common room, possibly for the last time. Hippolyta had already cried, “Stupefy!” Five times before making her mistake. She had simply turned at the wrong place. See, where she’d turned, battles were going on. Voldemort’s strongest death eaters were here, some fighting. Hippolyta noticed that Bellatrix Lestrange was not. Before Hippolyta had even had a chance to leave, Bellatrix was walking towards her. “Protego!” Cried Hippolyta as a precaution. Bellatrix was walking closer now, but Hippolyta had a shield. “Foolish girl. You’re a Granger, aren’t you? A mudblood, am I correct?” she asked. Hippolyta glared at her. She said nothing, holding her wand at the ready. “I see no reason to spare you. Perhaps to taunt your sister, yes, but I can already do that with ease,” Bellatrix decided, with Hippolyta still glaring. “Nothing to say to that, mudblood?” Hippolyta stayed silent, wand at the ready. Hippolyta didn’t know if unforgivable curses could get through the Portego shield, but life being what it is, Hippolyta assumed that they could. “Alright, then. I hope you did like your last words, girl. Avada Kedavra!” I am sad to tell you that no one jumped into the fire when Bellatrix aimed that spell. I would love to tell you that Hippolyta found a way out of that. However, if I did, that would be a lie. Between the time that the green spark emerged from her wand and when it made contact with her, Hippolyta’s entire life seemed to have the chance to glide by. She remembered the times before she was in Hogwarts. She remembered the days at the park with her sister and the days she spent inside alone. She remembered when two letters to Miss H. Granger arrived and Hippolyta had practically cried. She had known then that she was going, and that was fate. She remembered in her first year, when she’d cracked the case with Professor Lupin’s disappearance. She remembered the words coming out of Ocean’s mouth afterword: The eyes of Athena. She remembered the huge help she had been to Harry in his second year. She always was the first to think of a way to overcome the task, especially the second. She remembered her third year, when she’d joined the DA and first started up the EFA right under Umbridge's nose (except she had done it before the new rule, although the meeting continued in the Ravenclaw common room long after). She remembered in her fourth year when the EFA had really grown and they’d had to change room spaces to the Room of Requirement. There were so many Ravenclaws that they were far too loud for just having meetings in the common room. She remembered that year, too. She’d helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione hugely. She had been more important on that mission than any of them would have guessed. Hippolyta remembered all of this in great detail before the green spark hit her, but once it did, Hippolyta thought no more. The scared face Hippolyta wore fell with her to the cold laughing of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione did not see this until much later. She knew she was the one who had to take Hippolyta with the rest of the dead. Hermione also saw Ocean lying beside her sister, their hands touching. Ocean had taken a curse from the back as she’d checked to see if Hippolyta was alive. A tear still wet on Ocean’s face. Hermione had Ron carry Ocean. Hippolyta and Ocean were set down with everyone else who had been killed. Hermione, although sobbing, had the decency to reconnect their hands again. At least they would be together. Hippolyta was not the only thing Hermione had taken down to the rest of their dead. She also had Hippolyta’s wand stored in her pocket. The wand was framed above the fireplace in Hermione’s house, as it would be for every Weasley-Granger to come. Hippolyta was well-remembered through the rest of her sister’s life. Hermione even insisted on not using her title, the brightest witch of her age, as she knew it would be Hippolyta’s if she were only here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would do all of the years, but it's already long enough as it is. I am considering making more chapters with in-detail for all five years!


End file.
